Happy Valentine
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Di hari kasih sayang yang dirayakan semua pasangan di dunia. Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya malah bertengkar dan saling cuek. # AU, Shounen-ai. GrimmHitsu # Special fic valentine's day for Hanabi Kaori # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Hitsugaya ; **_**slight **_**Kusaka x Hitsugaya, Ikakku x Yumichika, Ichigo x Uryuu**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

Sekuel dari **Disturber**. Dan sebuah kado _Valentine_ untuk **Hanabi Kaori**. _Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Valentine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Apa?" Hitsugaya menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. Yumichika tersenyum tipis.

"Lo sudah nyiapin sesuatu untuk Grimmjow, kan?"

"Hah?" Hitsugaya ternganga, "untuk apa?"

"Besok 14 februari. Tahu 'kan hari apa?" ucap Yumichika gemas. Hitsugaya diam sejenak. Setelah ingat besok hari apa, pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke arah Yumichika yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu.

"_Valentine_?"

Yumichika meringis, "Betul! Lalu apa yang akan lo berikan pada Grimmjow?"

"Nggak tahu," jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Yumichika yang mendengar itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tidak ada sahutan. Kembali Hitsugaya mengetuk. Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Grimmjow!" panggil Hitsugaya sambil mengetuk pintu di depannya sedikit kesal.

"Dia belum pulang sejak tadi," ucap Ikakku dari arah belakang. Hitsugaya tersentak. Agak kaget. Kemudian berbalik menatap pemuda berkepala botak itu.

"Dia pergi kemana?"

Ikakku mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tadi sore pas gue pulang kuliah, dia keluar dengan motornya. Nggak tahu deh kemana."

"Oh." Hitsugaya menghela napas pendek. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Ikakku. "_Thanks_ ya, Madarame."

"Yup!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar, Hitsugaya mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya dan menghubunginya. Ditempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, menunggu. Ada nada masuk, tapi tidak diangkat. Hitsugaya mengerutu. Kemudian kembali mengontak pemilik nomor.

Sayangnya, tetap tidak diangkat.

"Ck!" Hitsugaya berdecak kesal, "awas saja nanti besok di kampus!"

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, Hitsugaya menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, begitu Hitsugaya melangkah ke dalam area kampusnya, terlihat beberapa pasangan yang berdiri di koridor kampus sedang menebarkan aura-aura kemesraan karena hari ini bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang, _valentine's day_. Dengan muka cemberut, Hitsugaya melangkah ke dalam ruangan kuliahnya.

Jika sebentar Grimmjow datang menemuinya, akan dia cuekin habis-habisan! Lihat saja! Memang cuma dia yang bisa cuekin gue kemarin, gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu dosen yang mengajar keluar dari dalam ruangan, Grimmjow segera memasuki ruangan tempat Hitsugaya berada. Pemuda mungil yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan diktat-diktatnya di atas meja. Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Grimmjow menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, jalan yuk!" seru Grimmjow, sembari merangkul pundak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian menepis tangan Grimmjow.

"Jalan saja sendiri!" ketusnya sambil membereskan diktat diatas mejanya cepat-cepat dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan. Grimmjow terpana. Kemudian dengan cepat menyusul Hitsugaya dan menangkap satu lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Lo kenapa?"

"Gue nggak apa-apa!" sahut Hitsugaya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Grimmjow berdecak kecil. Kemudian menarik Hitsugaya keluar dari dalam ruangan karena berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Lepasin!" bentak Hitsugaya. Grimmjow hanya melirik sekilas. Begitu mereka sampai di lorong yang agak sepi, Grimmjow akhirnya berbicara.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan kening mengerut.

"Lo budek!" desis Hitsugaya, "sudah gue bilang nggak apa-apa."

"Trus kenapa lo kelihatan kesal gini, hah?"

"Suka-suka gue!" ucap Hitsugaya tandas, kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terdiam. Tidak berusaha mengejar. Dipandanginya Hitsugaya hingga hilang di balik tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho? Kok pulang sendiri? Mana Grimmjow?" tanya Ikakku heran melihat kepulangan Hitsugaya tanpa Grimmjow di sampingnya.

"Bodoh amat dengan dia!"

Yumichika geleng-geleng kepala prihatin. "Jangan bilang kalau elo cuekin dia habis-habisan."

"Memang benar," sahut Hitsugaya cepat. Ikakku dan Yumichika menghela napas bersamaan. Turut prihatin dengan apa yang dialami Grimmjow.

Bunyi pintu rumah yang terbuka dari luar membuat Hitsugaya, Ikakku, dan Yumichika –yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang tamu—kontan menoleh. Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan berambut biru muda melangkah masuk dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang mengekor di belakangnya. Grimmjow hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hitsugaya dan yang lain. Kemudian berlalu ke lantai dua dengan pemuda asing yang bersamanya.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Sambil menahan geram, Hitsugaya melangkah keluar dari dalam rumah tempat kostnya. Tidak di pedulikan teriakan Yumichika dan Ikakku yang memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana _valentine's day_ sangat terasa di mall yang di masuki Hitsugaya. Semua toko yang menjual bermacam-macam barang dihiasi oleh ornamen hati, peri cinta, dan semua hal yang menyangkut hari kasih sayang. Warna _pink_ dan merah mendominasi semua penjuru mall. Hitsugaya sampai ilfiel melihat warna-warna tersebut.

Dengan muka masam, Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah esklator untuk menuju ke lantai lima _foodcourt_. Sejak pulang kuliah, dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Sesampainya di lantai lima, Hitsugaya ternganga melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Di tempat makan itu, banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang memenuhi. Kemesraan yng ditunjukkan pasangan-pasangan tersebut membuat Hitsugaya memaki dalam hati. Kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro? Ngapain lo disini?"

Hitsugaya menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut ungu berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya.

"Kusaka?"

"Ngapain lo disini?" Kusaka mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hanya mencari angin," jawab Hitsugaya pelan. Kemudian kembali menatap ke arah depan. Kusaka yang sudah mengenal Hitsugaya sejak SMA menghembuskan napas. Jika melihat dari wajah tidak semangat Hitsugaya, dia bisa tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini sedang ada _something_.

"Lo bisa bicara hal yang lo simpan itu…"

Hitsugaya kembali menoleh. Kusaka tersenyum. "Kalau lo mau. Siapa tahu gue bisa membantu walau hanya sedikit."

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak. Setelah menghela napas berat. Dia menoleh, "Ya. Kalau gitu kita cari tempat makan, ya? Sekalian gue traktir elo."

"Oke."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan ke sebuah tempat makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Thanks_ ya, Kusaka. Sudah mendengarkan hal-hal yang gue rasa selama seharian ini," ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada berterima kasih. Kusaka tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

"Gue duluan, ya?"

Kusaka mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil membicarakan sesuatu, membuat Hitsugaya yang baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya diam-diam menarik menghela napas. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, Hitsugaya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu ia mencapai pintu rumah, bisa dirasakannya lengannya ditarik, hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Ternyata yang menarik tangannya adalah Grimmjow. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Grimmjow merangkul pundaknya dengan mesra dan mengenalkannya pada pemuda berkacamata di depannya.

"Perkenalkan Ishida, ini Toushiro, pacar gue," ucapnya. Hitsugaya tertegun. Pemuda berkacamata yang bernama lengkap Uryuu Ishida itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia teman gue dari SMA," jelas Grimmjow pada Hitsugaya yang berada di rangkulannya.

"Oh." Hitsugaya tersenyum lega. Ternyata pikirannya tadi salah. Pemuda berkacamata ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Grimmjow.

Bunyi deru motor yang berhenti tepat di depan pagar, membuat ketiganya menoleh. Di atas motor Kawasaki berwarna hitam metalik, duduk seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang memakai jaket berwana merah tua.

"Jemputanmu sudah datang tuh!" kata Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu gue pamit. _Bye!_"

Grimmjow mengangguk kecil. Dilihatnya Ishida menghampiri pemuda di atas motor tersebut. Terdengar pertengkaran kecil sebelum keduanya berlalu pergi dengan motor.

"Ayo, masuk," ucapnya sambil menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam rumah. "Sudah nggak marah lagi, kan?" tanyanya pada Hitsugaya dengan nada menggoda.

Semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Hitsugaya. Dengan gemas di tonjoknya lengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tertawa geli.

"_Happy valentine!"_ ucap Grimmjow. Hitsugaya mendongakkan wajahnya. Grimmjow tersenyum. Direndahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Hitsugaya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah padam.

"Cieeeh…! Yang sudah baikan," goda Yumichika yang baru keluar dari dapur. Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Jadi berasa dunia milik berdua deh tuh!" timpal Ikakku yang juga baru keluar dari dapur.

"_URUSAI…!_" bentak Hitsugaya dengan muka merah karena malu. Grimmjow tertawa geli. Kemudian menarik Hitsugaya ke lantai dua, sebelum si mungil tersebut cemberut berat karena di goda oleh Ikakku dan Yumichika.

"Nih!" Grimmjow melempar sebuah boneka naga kecil berwarna biru muda ke arah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatap boneka di tangannya tersebut. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow. "Hadiah _valentine_-ku padamu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada tulus.

"Gue beli yang warna biru muda. Karena gue tahu elo pasti nggak suka warna merah atau pun _pink_," jelas Grimmjow panjang lebar. Hitsugaya mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang tidak suka kedua warna tersebut. "Dan juga gue pilih warna biru muda agar lo bisa selalu ingat-ingat gue terus dengan melihat boneka itu."

"Gombal!" celetuk Hitsugaya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Grimmjow meringis geli mendengarnya.

"Trus, mana hadiah _valentine_ gue? Hm?" tuntut Grimmjow. Hitsugaya tersentak.

"Err… itu… gue tadi lupa beli cokelat untuk elo," jawab Hitsugaya pelan.

"Oh, begitu…"

"Besok akan gue beli kok!" ucap Hitsugaya cepat.

"Nggak usah."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya kaget. "Lo marah?"

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya…" Grimmjow tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Ditarik satu lengan Hitsugaya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda tersebut.

Muka Hitsugaya kontan memerah begitu mendengar permintaan Grimmjow. Belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu, Grimmjow membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Nggak usah protes. Ini juga satu hukuman buat elo karena sudah cuekin gue tadi di kampus," ujar Grimmjow sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ugh! Lo juga kemarin nyuekin gue. Telpon dari gue kok nggak diangkat? Lo pergi kemana?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya.

"Lo lupa? 'Kan sudah gue bilang dari dua hari yang lalu. Kalau gue pergi menemui dosen pembimbing gue untuk membicarakan sesuatu, hm?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat tinggi. "Lupa, ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, kemudian meringis kecil, "Maaf…"

"Impas, kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk lagi. Grimmjow tersenyum. Diacaknya rambut putih Hitsugaya, dan mengecup pelipis pemuda itu sekilas. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya hingga jatuh tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf kalau garing dan aneh. Fic ini sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul 'Disturber'.

Saya buatkan untuk Hana-chan. Semoga kau terhibur dengan kado fic _valentine_ ini, Imoutoku :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne **


End file.
